gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Welcome to the ever expanding world of Gearquest. This section will give you the basic ideas of how to do what you need to do to get started in the game. This site houses a plethora of information at its disposal, with all content being added after it has been released in-game. Please refer to the Game Information section for a more in-depth look into the ever expanding world of Gearquest. = Lets Get Started = When you first start out, you have the choice of 4 classes. Warrior - Titan - Rogue - Trader - You start off in an area known as The Cemetery, with a Beginner's Dagger and nothing else equip. As you run through the tutorial you will learn about how to do quests for Experience, acquire a new weapon called Enchanted Dagger and find out what it is like to level. Pay attention, as this is the main drive behind Gearquest. Fighting new monsters, to acquire the newest gear, to take the bosses down with ease or take other players down in PVP. Please note. When you first start, you have the choice to go to the The King for a free Stone of Change. This lets you change your class, except to the class you are already in. When you do this, a new option for a class comes up. * Requires a character of level 12 or higher. Cleric - * Requires a character of level 20 or higher. Knight - NOTE This class cannot be chosen from the beginning. You MUST use a Stone of Change to become a Cleric. This is your only chance for a free Stone of Change, as it is an item that can only be bought using Diamonds. = Levelling = As you progress in experience, your level will rise up. Experience resets itself every level up, so you start from 0 XP. Every time you level you are given 3 statistic points you can distribute amongst your 6 basic stats and every 2 levels you gain one specialization point to distribute amongst your 3 specializations. More on this in the attached sections. Levelling is very quick when you're low level. Fighting monsters and doing quest can bring in quite the abundance of experience. This is not the only way to gain experience however. You can fight bosses for bigger experience pots and higher grade gear. You can also put up a boss for your team mates to hit. Costing you only the energy to put the boss up, this is a great way for you to put up a few bosses in a row for your friends to take down for you. You can also hit your friend's bosses, like the hit yours. You gain double the experience for hitting someone else's boss, rather then hitting your own. There is also a bonus you can share with your team mates upon leveling up. After the initial pop up screen, notifying you of your level up, there will generally be a secondary pop up that wants to post a notification on your Facebook wall about your level up achievement. With this wall post, you can share up to 5 Energy Potions with anyone who is fast enough to click the post. ADVANCED PLAYERS TIP You can keep these potions, however, so you can give them to whom ever you would like to. When the pop up initially shows itself, if you right click on the big long link in the box, before you post it, you can right click on the link and copy link location. Then, you can mail the link to up to 5 of your friends or guild members who play Gearquest with you. Please note: Gold Members give out Amber Potions instead of Energy Potions for their level up bonus. Energy Potions Restore 25% of your max Energy. Amber Potions restore 50% of your max Energy. Both may only be used once every 12 hours. You can also find items through out the game, generally bought with the diamonds you gain as you level up or purchased through the King, that can make your experience gain increase. The increases are anywhere from a marginal boost, say 10%, to a hefty boost, say 50%. These bonuses do stack with one another. So if you got 2 items with a 50% experience boost, you would instead get 100%, effectively doubling the regular amount of experience you would attain from any quest, monster, boss hit or boss kill. Since the experience boost items are bought with diamonds, check here for the item pages. Stats Stats are what make you unique. Not everyone is going to put their points into the same stats. Knowing what your stats can do for you is crucial to making sure you have a powerful character, who can do the most damage while taking the least amount of damage, if any at all. Attack - The power behind your hits. The higher this goes, the more damage you are able to deal to your foes. Armour - The defence to take the hits. The higher this goes, the less damage you sustain from melee/non-magical attacks. Agility - The speed to avoid the hits. The higher this goes, the harder you are to hit and the higher chance to deal double damage. Health - The life behind the hits. The higher this goes, the longer you will be able to survive in battles. Energy - The number behind the hits. The higher this goes, the more quests you can go on and the more damage you can do to a boss. Stamina - The number behind the magic. The higher this goes, the more spells you can cast and the more you can attack people in PVP. Specializations Specializations are used to 'specialize' your character further. You can reset your specializations, one at a time, once every 48 hours (24 hours if you are a gold member) or all at once with the help of the King or a Stone of Change. The following is a quick run down of the specializations available throughout the game. * Name - Class - Bonus/Ability * Crusader - Knight - 1% health bonus per point. * Counter Tactics - Rogue,Cleric - 1% chance for 3x Damage when being struck in PVP per point. * Damage Dealing - Rogue,Titan,Warrior - 2% increase in Damage output per point. * Healing - Titan,Cleric,Trader - 2% of Max HP healed per point. * Knighthood - Knight - Get 1 attack per each 50-pt health of your mount * Opportunity - Rogue,Trader - 1% chance for 3x Damage when attacking in PVP per point. * Resistance - Titan,Knight,Cleric - 2% decrease in Damage taken per point. * Resistance - Warrior - 2% decrease in Damage taken per point & reduces chance of opportunistic attacks by 1% per point. * Trading - Trader - 2% increase in gold from Quests/Monsters/Bosses/Selling per point. = Using Diamonds Responsibly = = Spellbook, Inventory, Equipped = = Gear = gear_amulet.jpg|Amulet/Necklace Slot gear_belt.jpg|Belt Slot gear_boots.jpg|Boots Slot Gear bracers.jpg|Bracers Slot Gear cape.jpg|Cape/Cloak Slot Gear chest.jpg|Chestpiece Slot Gear gloves.jpg|Gloves/Claws Slot Gear head.jpg|Helmet/Cap Slot Gear leggings.jpg|Leggings Slot Gear mount.jpg|Mount Slot Gear ringl.jpg|Left Ring Slot Gear ringr.jpg|Right Ring Slot Gear shoulder.jpg|Shoulderpad Slot Gear weaponl.jpg|Offhand/Shield Slot Gear weaponr.jpg|Main Hand Slot = Spells = = Guilds = = Boss and Monster Drops = When you've done a ton of quests, you'll find that you don't get the items that the bosses and monsters leave behind for you, if your inventory is full. Some times you get 2 or 3 things from a boss or monster at a time. It's worthwhile to regularly evaluate what you have on hand, and get rid of items that you don't need any longer. If there are people in your guild that need them, you can send them some items. If you can't find someone to take them, then you can either sell them or put them in the bank (you have to be in the city to do that). = Mastery = = Locations = = Selling Items/Banking = One must be in the "Haven" area to sell items or bank items and gold. You may notice that the (Go To Bank) area is yellow or gold in color at Haven. This is where you can deposit extra items or gold. Before selling all your items, consider whether the item was hard to get when you were low level, and decide if it may not be better to store it in the bank. It may be worthwhile to have it available to give to lower level players in your guild later on. Alternatively, it may be possible to Auction the item for more gold. If the item is Soulbound it cannot be passed to other players, and so may be sold when you no longer need it. There are two ways to sell items: one for gold on hand, and another for gold in bank if you deposit the items first. If you deposit the items to the bank first, you do not lose 10% banking fee for depositing gold after the sale. To sell an item for gold on hand, click on your pack, and the little blue dot to the lower right of the item's picture, and click "Sell". To sell an item for gold in bank, while on the Bank page click on your pack, click on the blue dot, click "Bank it", click "Deposit", click the item in your bank and click "Sell". If you sell items for gold on hand, and do not bank your money, you can lose gold at about a rate of 1 gold/500 on hand, with a minimum of 1 gold unless you have none. You can make a calculation, based on how much you have. Is it really worth 10% of your money to not lose 10-20 gold/day in fights? If you're a Cleric and can't be hit in PvP, the bank isn't worth it for storing money, but it can still be very useful for storing items. Trading items for gold with other players is the better option, but if you need cash, attack sly the elven archer for gold and collect lots of gear from The Cemetery and sell it in Haven, by opening backpack and clicking item and then the sell option. = Hints = * HINT: In Cave of the Dead you will collect Map Fragment II from fighting Skele Mage. You have a 10 minute time limit from pick up to proceed to Elven Passway and kill Elven Mage for a hidden item called Elven Pyro. Keep the map fragment in your bank as well and collect all 9 pieces for a bonus. Look here for further information on how to obtain other Map Fragments. * HINT: If you come across anything that seems out of the ordinary, refer to this page for all possible fixes for all known issues with Gearquest. Category:Gameplay Category:General